


Heartbreaking Idealism

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [13]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Napping, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Angst, Screenplay/Script Format, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel gets reminded of his romantic troubles.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	Heartbreaking Idealism

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to think about how Chad would react to hearing about Nigel's break up.
> 
> Like, Chad isn't...the nicest person around, but he *has* proven himself to be very loyal and protective. I mean, he threw away his reputation just to give his allies a better chance in battle. He also refused to let anyone else kill Nigel (and sometimes, this "only I am allowed to kill you" mindset can lead to a redemption arc).
> 
> Speaking of Nigel, he likely feels really horrible about the break up because in his eyes, it's all his fault. He will likely swear off of romance forever because he doesn't want future lovers to be heartbroken. He might also feel guilty about working because, well, his obsession with work caused him to lose his girlfriend. 
> 
> (Serious Author's Notes: I don't want to criticize Lizzie (or force anyone to hate her) because I know she has her fans, but I do feel like she's way too clingy toward Nigel at some points [example: in Operation Quiet, Sector V tells Lizzie to keep quiet because Nigel's trying to get some much needed rest, but Lizzie just yells into a megaphone shortly after hearing this info because she wants to go on a date with Nigel right this second]. And let me just say that you would probably feel the same way I do about Lizzie if you or your family works in the medical field... or somewhere that involves saving lives.)

_[Scene: the living room. Nigel sits down on the couch and turns on the television]_

**Nigel:** Hmm, wonder what’s on today...?

_[The television shows a couple breaking up. Nigel growls angrily and quickly changes the channel]_

**Nigel:** [taking a deep breath] Alright, calm down, Nigel...just watch some television...

_[The television shows another breakup; Nigel sighs with exasperation and changes the channel again]_

**Nigel:** Oh no, now the television is just going to show breakup after breakup _after breakup_ , isn’t it?

_[Nigel keeps flicking through the channels, but...you guessed it, all he sees are couples breaking up. Nigel stoically turns the television off and lies down on the sofa]_

**Nigel:** [shedding a lone tear]...I need a nap.

_[Nigel slowly closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but is woken up by Chad poking him in the shoulder]_

**Nigel:** [irritated yet fatigued] Look, Chad, I suggest you don’t watch television today. There’s nothing but horrible romantic programs on.

 **Chad:** Um--

 **Nigel:** [bitterly] You wanna know why those programs are horrible?! I’ll _tell_ you why! It’s because they all follow the same _stupid_ plot line! The female character breaks up with the male character because he stupidly decided to forget – or worse, _skip_ – a date with her!

 **Chad:** But I just--

 **Nigel:** Oh, and there was this one plot which involved a male character who just works and works _and works_ all the time, leaving his poor girlfriend behind to _succumb to eternal loneliness_! Seriously, that female character deserves so much better than...than... _some jerk who thinks that work is more important than her!_

_[An awkward yet tense silence fills the room for three painfully long seconds. Finally, the silence is broken when Nigel clears his throat]_

**Nigel:** [sheepishly] I’m...terribly sorry. What were you going to say?

 **Chad:** [awkwardly] Well, I...wanted to ask you if you, uh, had any more colouring books, but, um...

 **Nigel:** [turning his back to Chad] Yes, they’re on my bookshelf.

 **Chad:**...Um, okay.

_[Chad slowly starts heading upstairs. He stops when he hears Nigel’s quiet voice]_

**Nigel:** Lizzie, you deserve better...

_[Chad walks back to Nigel and puts a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Nigel doesn’t turn around to face Chad, though]_

**Chad** : Hey, kid. Can you promise me something...?

 **Nigel:** [despondently] What?

 **Chad:** Promise me that if we ever meet Lizzie again...that you’ll let me break her windows.

 **Nigel:** [slowly shaking his head] No, don’t do that...

 **Chad:** Oh. Then will you let me punch--

_[Nigel suddenly slaps Chad across the face]_

**Nigel:** [enraged] Don’t you even _think_ about it, you...you...you awful teenager, you!

 **Chad:** [rubbing his cheek]...I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then.

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] What else could a slap across the face _possibly_ mean, you idiotic teenager?! [sighing sadly]...I’m sorry. [quietly] I...still care for Lizzie quite a lot, and...[sniffs]...well, if I wasn’t being such a _selfish jerk_ , then maybe she would still be with me...

 **Chad:** [wiping Nigel’s tears]...Hey. Listen to me, alright? [tilting Nigel’s chin up] Lizzie _was_ being selfish, don’t get me wrong. I mean, she thought _romance_ was more important than the _safety of all children_. But--

 **Nigel:** [gently pushing Chad away] Chad, you’re not making me feel any better...

 **Chad:** [gently patting Nigel’s shoulder] Hold on, let me finish. I was going to say that _you’re_ pretty selfish, too. I mean, you stayed up for _six days straight_ and made your friends worry about you.

 **Nigel:** I was only trying to protect them...

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel’s shoulder] Well, yeah. But how are you supposed to protect your friends if you don’t look after _yourself_ , hmm?

 **Nigel:** [sighing sadly] I...I know. I’m...[sniffs]...not that great of a person, am I...?

 **Chad:** [strictly] Hey. Hey, now. Don’t you _dare_ say that. You’re a _great_ person. And do you wanna know why I believe that?

_[Nigel slowly nods]_

**Chad:** [warmly] It’s because of your positive qualities. You’re protective, honest, loyal, compassionate, smart...[putting his arm around Nigel]...and really...[nuzzling Nigel’s nose]... _really_ cute.

 **Nigel:**...You think so?

 **Chad:** [smiling softly] I _know_ so. You’re an _amazing_ kid, Nigel, and if Lizzie can’t see that, then--

 **Nigel:** [quietly]...Chad?

 **Chad:** Yeah?

 **Nigel:** [caressing Chad’s cheek]...I’m sorry.

 **Chad:** [confused] Huh? What are you apologizing for?

 **Nigel:** For slapping you, I guess. And for...for, um...[tearing up]...I don’t even know. I’m just so...so...[yawns]...fatigued and overwhelmed...

_[Chad doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just slowly pulls Nigel into his chest and lies down on the couch]_

**Nigel:** [instinctively cuddling up to Chad’s chest] Um, Chad, I--

 **Chad:** Shh. [rubbing Nigel’s back] Just relax and close your eyes. [kissing Nigel’s temple] You’ll feel a lot better after you get some rest.

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] Alright...

 **Chad:** Hmm, do you know what else would help you feel better? Some strawberries, a few slices of semifreddo cake...[licking his lips]... a plate of fish and chips, and a nice warm cup of chamomile tea.

 **Nigel:** [smiling] I...[yawns]...wholeheartedly agree...

_[Chad smiles as he kisses Nigel’s temple again. The teen then yawns and slowly closes his eyes...but then he reopens his eyes when he feels Nigel kissing his cheek a few times]_

**Chad:** [annoyed (?)]...You’re supposed to be _sleeping_ right now, kid.

 **Nigel:** Yes, yes. [yawns] I understand, sir...but it’s just...well--

 **Chad:** [strictly] Nigel. Close your eyes. Get some rest. That’s an _**order.**_

 **Nigel:** [burying his face in Chad’s shoulder] Alright, alright...

_[Nigel quickly falls asleep. Chad sighs and shakes his head]_

**Chad:** (...You wanted to apologize to me, huh?) [yawns] (That’s awfully sweet of you, but...) [slowly closing his eyes]...( _I’m_ the one who should be apologizing to _you_ , kid.)

End

**Author's Note:**

> According to the "Married to the Job" article on TV Tropes, there can be two reasons as to why a character stays at work so much.  
> The first: the character is a workaholic, and they're seriously damaging their health/relationships by staying at work.  
> The second: the character has a very important job which involves saving lives. In this case, the character has to be at work all the time, otherwise lives will be lost.
> 
> You see, I consider both of those reasons to apply to Nigel. He stays up for six days, he refuses to stay at the beach to relax...you get the picture. But he is also involved with protecting children, and he has to be ready to help a child at any point.
> 
> Nigel's job is really important, sure, but sometimes he just...refuses to give himself a rest. Refusing to take a rest isn't healthy. I mean, he can't help children if he's too tired to help them, am I right?  
> I'm... not terribly fond of Lizzie, but I do admit that she has a point when she says Nigel works too much. 
> 
> TLDR: Both sides have a point. 
> 
> Links:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Workaholic  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MarriedToTheJob  
> https://equilibriummassagetherapy.ca/death-by-overwork/  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HypocriticalHeartwarming  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheOnlyOneAllowedToDefeatYou


End file.
